Once Upon A December
by Infelix
Summary: Todos os anos, quando a véspera de Ano Novo se aproximava, Tom Riddle descobria que seu sono sumia e dava espaço ao arrependimento, o medo e a curiosidade.


**.**

**Once Upon A December**

**.**

Ele não conseguia dormir, como sempre acontecia naquela época do ano. Era incrível como sua insônia parecia perceber quando Dezembro chegava e decidia se mostrar presente sempre nesse mês, principalmente perto do fim, fazendo com que o homem passasse noites em claro, andando feito uma alma penada pela grande casa de seus pais ou, vez por outra, caminhando pelo vilarejo, aumentando ainda mais a crença dos outros habitantes de que ele era louco.

Não fora sempre assim, claro... Ele se lembrava de que quando era pequeno sua mãe o colocava na cama as nove da noite e ele só acordava as oito da manhã, mas ele poderia dormir até onze, caso ninguém o chamasse. Mas isso fora há muito tempo. Desde... Desde o incidente com a garota Gaunt, Tom descobriu que tinha essa maldita insônia anual.

Ele não era burro, pensara por um bom tempo e fizera as contas, descobrindo que a criança que Merope carregava no ventre deveria nascer lá pelo mês de Dezembro... E, desde então, ele não conseguia mais dormir direito durante aquele mês, imaginando o que teria acontecido com os dois, a garota e o bebê...

Onde estaria Merope? Ela nunca mais voltara para Little Hangleton e ele ouvira aquele irmão doido dela resmungando sobre como ela o traíra... Será que fora morar em outro lugar? Ou será que...? Não, sendo o que era, Gaunt não teria morrido.

Será?

E a criança? Será que era um menino ou uma menina? _"Um garoto," _uma vozinha em sua cabeça murmurava e Tom sempre sorria ao pensar nisso, apenas para depois ficar sério e, mais tarde, voltar a sorrir para o nada. Como será que ele era? Parecido com ele mesmo? Ou será que havia puxado mais a mãe? Não, o homem tinha esperanças de que o menino havia puxado mais a sua aparência...

Era nessa hora que Riddle ficava sério novamente e começava a pensar no quão covarde ele era. Ele tinha um filho e tinha medo demais para sair debaixo das asas de seus próprios pais e ir atrás da criança. Ele ficava imaginando o que teria acontecido com o garoto, se ele vivia com a mãe, se ele fora levado para algum tipo de orfanato, se ele havia morrido...

_"Ele não está morto,"_ Tom pensava, mas era só olhar para fora da janela e ver os jardins de sua casa cobertos de neve que sua mente já voltava a cogitar a hipótese de que seu filho havia morrido.

Mas, e se ele não estivesse morto? Como será que ele estava? Tom tinha pena dele caso o menino vivesse com a mãe... Merope era louca e sabe-se lá o que ela seria capaz de fazer com uma criança. E se ele vivesse em um orfanato? Pelo menos estaria em mãos mais cuidadosas, mas, mesmo assim, viveria em condições precárias... Será que ele passava frio naquela época do ano? Será que era saudável? Será que era bem tratado?

O sorriso em seu rosto reaparecia quando ele pensava em como sua família receberia seu filho caso algum dia ele fosse atrás dele. Seu pai ficaria sério, como sempre, e demoraria até ceder a um estranho dentro de sua casa, mas sua mãe cuidaria do garoto como se fosse seu próprio filho, com certeza.

E ele? Tom não sabia, não tinha idéia de como comportaria perto de seu filho... Ele não podia negar que morria de curiosidade para saber, mas seu medo era muito maior.

Aquilo era um tipo de maldição, só podia ser... Ele abandonara o seu filho antes mesmo dele nascer e agora estava amaldiçoado a nunca mais conseguir dormir direito perto da data na qual o garoto supostamente nascera. Amaldiçoado a ficar se remoendo de arrependimento, curiosidade e medo todas as noites, a ficar pensando na criança que ele abandonara no meio de uma Londres fria e cruel...

Se ao menos aquela maldição tivesse efeito apenas nas noites de dezembro, Tom Riddle poderia ficar um pouquinho feliz, mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam, não mesmo.

* * *

**N/A:** 31 de Dezembro. Há 84 anos atrás, Tom Riddle nascia em Londres, Merope Gaunt morria e Tom Riddle Sr se remoía de arrependimento (ounão)... Parabéns, Tom, mesmo que você seja um personagem fictício, parabéns (:

Plot que ficou na minha cabeça faz muito tempo. Título baseado na música "Once upon a December" do filme Anastasia, ou seja, música que eu não posso mais ouvir sem chorar porque ela me lembra o meu padrinho (que dançou ela comigo na minha festa de 15 anos e acabou falecendo esse ano) ):

Aliás, feliz ano novo para vocês (:

Espero que tenham gostado ;*  
**Ari.****  
**


End file.
